


Never Have Time

by shepardly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, but a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepardly/pseuds/shepardly
Summary: McCree is going to be leaving on an undercover mission for six months without Hanzo, and Hanzo tries to be okay with that. He (almost) fools them both.





	Never Have Time

Hanzo scowled at the Overwatch air transport that was being loaded in the hangar as if his eyes alone would melt the thing into a useless lump of metal. During a tense standoff in his first week at Overwatch, Genji had announced that his glare could still make even his cybernetics clench, an irreverent claim that Hanzo didn’t appreciate, but a few of the other team members seemed to agree. If he were able to make his so called powers work on inanimate objects such as the transport, however, he would gladly take on the burden of responsibility that would surely come with such abilities.

He should go and help load the transport instead of sit here on the large meeting room table that overlooked the hangar. He knew he should, but selfishly refused to be partly responsible for the ship and its contents being on its way. He felt guilty about it, but still couldn’t bring himself to help with tasks that would help hurry the small task force away from him.

Look at him now, he thought wryly. If only his parents could see him, washing the ashes of their empire from his hands and making a life for himself, caring about what other people thought of him. The thought made him snort softly.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Hanzo startled at the voice and shook his head at the grinning cowboy as he relaxed again.

“How you sneak up on me with _spurs_ on, I’ll never know.”

“Ancient cowboy secret.” McCree winked at him as he tossed his hat onto the nearby table. He was fully kitted out, and his cowboy boots made him tower even more than usual over Hanzo as he slid off the table to stand before him, but he surprisingly couldn’t find even a sliver of annoyance in himself over that fact.

“You shaved.” Hanzo couldn’t quite keep the accusation out of his voice.

“Hey now, I mostly just trimmed it.” Jesse scratched his jaw self consciously. “Is it that bad?”

Hanzo softened, stepped in to wrap his arms around Jesse and was folded into his own embrace. “No. I had only grown accustomed to the scruffy hobo look.”

“Gimme three, four days, and it’ll be back.” Jesse promised absentmindedly. “Don’t know why I bother.”

Except that Jesse wouldn’t be here in three, or four days. Hanzo felt tears bite at the back of his eyes, to his horror. He had sternly warned himself earlier to hold it together. He stiffened and pulled away from Jesse to go stand by the window, watching as they finished loading the larger crates and began moving the personal luggage aboard. Jesse came to stand beside him and looked down on the scene as well, and Hanzo stole a sideways glance at him. The cowboy looked lost in thought, and Hanzo suddenly wondered what ghosts he went to face in New Mexico.

McCree had received the mission file with excitement as he relished the chance to return to someplace near his old stomping grounds, but Hanzo had also uncovered in him a measure of dread of things he wouldn’t or couldn’t speak of yet. Some of the excitement had been tamped, however, when it was revealed that the mission required the team to be undercover for at least six months and Hanzo wouldn’t be going with them.

The months leading up to today had passed all too quickly, time slipping through Hanzo’s fingers until it was all gone, leading them to now.

“I was thinking about what once was, and what certain ghosts might think of me now.” Hanzo finally said, breaking the silence. “Penny for your thoughts and we’ll be even.”

Jesse chuckled hollowly. “Something along those exact lines, darlin’.”

The air transport was loaded, and Athena’s disembodied voice called all of the New Mexico task group members to the air transport. Hanzo’s breath caught, not quite able to believe they were out of time. It would be months before he stood in the same room as McCree again. McCree glumly walked to the table to pick up his hat and put it on. 

“Jesse, wait-” Hanzo’s voice was a little more strangled than he would have liked as he turned. Why did it always come down to this? Always so little time. Never enough time with the cowman.

The roar of engines behind him caught his attention. He turned and watched the air transport taxi out of the hangar, and then turned to look in confusion at McCree still standing there in the room with him.

“Wait, did Winston not tell you?” McCree was astonished. “I thought everyone knew by now.”

“Know what?!” Hanzo knew he was shouting but didn’t care at the moment.

“I got kicked off the mission.” McCree said. Hanzo felt his knees go weak and staggered to Jesse to hug him, already feeling his limbs start to shake as previously unnoticed tension drained from him. Jesse held him tightly. “Damn, darlin’, are you alright? You’re shaking like a leaf.”

“I’ll be alright.” Hanzo said honestly. “Just give me a moment. What happened?”

“Well, Athena caught it, and we’re lucky, really. She figured out that one of my old contacts from my Blackwatch days is there under an alias. Would have blown the whole op if I went, so here I am.” Jesse cleared his throat and held Hanzo tighter. “Damn, if I had known you were bottling it up like this, I wouldn’t have thought twice about going.”

“Jesse, I’m alright. I did not even realize I felt so strongly until just now.” Hanzo managed to recover and regained his feet properly, feeling like he had won the lottery on the same day as winning a big promotion. He suddenly remembered how excited Jesse had been to get the assignment. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to go, Jesse.”

“Darlin’, that’d be a lot easier to believe if you weren’t grinning ear to ear.” Jesse said dryly. 

“I’m very glad you won’t be gone for so long.” Hanzo tried but failed to school his expression and helplessly lifted a shoulder. “I would have missed you.”

A matching grin was already slowly spreading across McCree’s face as Hanzo spoke.

“I would have missed you too, Han. And now that we have this extra time, whadya say about spending it together?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading a LOT of Robin Hobb lately, and this particular bit of fluff came directly from these lines in Ship of Destiny, which is the third book of the Liveship Trilogy:
> 
>  
> 
> **“Althea, I’m so sorry.” He tried to get his face under control. “Really, I am. I know what the (ship) meant to you, what (ship) still means to you.”**
> 
>  
> 
> **Both amusement and irritation glinted in her eyes. “You’d look more sincere, if you’d stop grinning.”**
> 
>  
> 
> **“I would if I could,” he assured her sincerely.**
> 
>  
> 
> And once I finished cackling I was like damn that’s a good prompt and so here we are, but I wanted to give credit where credit is due and make sure everyone knows I’m just here playing in other people’s sandboxes with other people’s characters while cackling maniacally to myself while making no money thank you very much.


End file.
